<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Live Bees by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534625">No Live Bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dean x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Live Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You winced as you woke, feeling the soreness on your neck and shoulders. “Ow.” You muttered, rolling your shoulders back. Dean shifted under you, mumbling the same. He tried to move a bit. You stood up, afraid you’d fall. You turned to Sam and widened your eyes as he was trying to sit up. “Sammy, careful!” You rushed to help him, Dean snapping out of his sleepy state. “Hey, you.” You put your hand gently on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked between you and his brother and reached for the bandage on his neck. He looked terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean reached forward so Sam wouldn’t mess with it. “Just while it heals.” His voice was calm, but you knew he was far from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat on the bed carefully, going to hold your friend. “I’m so glad you’re awake, Sam. De, go get your mom?” You glanced at him. “And maybe let Cas know he’s awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, giving Sam a small pat to the cheek. “Glad you’re back, man.” He smiled before heading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed Sam’s head. “I was so worried for you, Sam. I can’t lose you.” You ran your fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned into you, almost wheezing with each breath. It broke your heart to see such a strong man reduced to this, but you were beyond thankful he was even here. He was awake and heart beating, and you sniffled at the fact that he was able to even hug you right now. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dean went to Mary's room, eager to tell her the news. “Ma…” He whispered, approaching her slowly.  “Ma.” He said a touch louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes instantly, ready for a fight. “Dean?” She asked, once she realized it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam’s awake!” He said instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary darted from her bed, towards Sam's room. Dean smiled softly and went to get Cas, hoping he was doing better. It would be nice to slowly work on Sam with him, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, man?” Dean knocked softly. He peeked in to check on his friend. He knew he had been hit hard since it looked like Cas had slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean.” He cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to check on you, and tell you Sammy’s awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is wonderful.” Cas smiled. “I am better, thank you.” He sat up. “Shall we go see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Need help?” He asked, not wanting him to push himself too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps just getting out of bed.” He nodded. “Thank you.” He told Dean as he did just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled softly. “Course, man. You’re doing better.” He noted. “It’s good to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas returned the smile and was able to follow him out to Sam’s room. You were holding him, and gently rubbing his back when they walked in. “Sam.” Cas smiled. “I’m happy to see you awake.” He said as he sat on the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled weakly at him, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me.” Cas shook his head. “You are my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not cool.” Dean said lightly. “I can’t read minds.” You felt Sam chuckle at that. It made you smile softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is useful.” Cas nodded. “Want me to check on his internal wounds? If any?” He offered, wanting to make sure nothing was missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it doesn’t mess with you.” Dean nodded. “I don’t want you weak again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a brief look.” Cas agreed, closing his eyes as he touched Sam’s leg. “Internally things seem to be okay...except his voice box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stiffened at that. “Really?” Mary asked. “As in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sagged. “It’s beyond repair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sam.” You hugged him tight as he hid his face in your neck. You didn’t know how to process that, and you were sure it was worse for him. You felt your neck grow wet with his tears and looked at Dean sadly. You saw the pain all over his face. Mary was silently crying for her youngest, leaning into Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Cas whispered. “I wish there was something I could do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam silently told him that it was alright, and he would do it over again. He’d lose his voice ten times over if his family was safe. He let out a breath, trying not to focus on the pain as he pulled back from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, tell him the book we talked about?” You suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gave you a sad smile and nodded, going to sit at the edge of the bed. “Kinda a surprise, but we think it’s a great idea.” He began. “A cookbook.” He told him. “A lot of healthy recipes from you, family meals from mom, and then junk food from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a small smile, shrugging. “He said he’ll think about it.” Cas told you three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll even make a website.” You added. “Take pictures and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam squeezed your leg and nodded, enjoying the idea. “He said it sounds great.” Cas smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be awesome, man.” Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, though, I think we should all learn sign language.” You spoke up. “Cas won’t always be here, and I don’t want Sam feeling like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> him here so we can talk. And it’s not fair to make him write everything down, either. Sign language is the best bet, and most fair. We all learn it now, and Hunter will grow up </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> bilingual from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled proudly. “So thoughtful.” He winked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam knows bits and pieces.” Cas nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a start.” Mary smiled. “I’ll go to the library later and see if there’s anything there. I’m sure Y/N can find stuff online.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded quickly. “Buttloads of stuff.” You told them. “Do we have a printer or anything?” You asked, having never thought about that before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think, yeah.” Dean nodded. “Might want to get a better one, though.” He shrugged. “I think ours is old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What isn’t old here?” You grinned, putting a small smile on Sam’s face. “I’ll order a new one later.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, closing his eyes, wanting to rest a bit. “I’ll go make you some soup.” Mary said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can heal your wounds a bit.” Cas told Sam. “The smaller ones…” He moved a bit closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held your friend as Cas healed his arms. It was amazing to watch, and you felt thankful more than ever for him. “Hey, Cas?” You looked at him. “You know you’ll be Uncle Cas, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel lit up. “You would allow me to be that for your child?” He asked, in complete awe. “I would be honored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned and patted his friend on the back. “You can do crafts with him and everything, man.” He offered. “You’ll be the Uncle always willing to play boardgames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have plenty in mind.” He nodded excitedly. “I look forward to seeing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us, too.” You grinned.”I should find a new doctor, too.” You noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “More research, but worth it.” He said proudly. “So much research, I don’t even mind doing it myself.” Sam’s eyebrows went up at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned. “The baby will be good for all of us, Sam.” He nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at all the men, happy your little one was exciting everyone. “How about I get my laptop, and we find a way to watch a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Works for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded as well, pushing his hair back. He was sore, but used to it. He told himself it wouldn’t be that bad never talking again. Right? Dean did enough for all of them. Plus, Hunter was the main priority now. It was still sinking in that the child he had mourned was now alive. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mary would continuously bring in soup and warm liquids for Sam, and soon his bandages would be coming over after a long couple of weeks. He opted to keep a light layer covering his neck, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas and Dean helped Sam stand, his legs still sore from claw marks that ran deep. “Better?” Cas asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded a bit. He stretched easily, letting out a breath. His muscles were sore from lack of use, and he missed jogging and yoga. Both things he would not be doing any time soon. Or ever, if he wanted to get himself down about it. He shook his head, trying not to go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom made some pasta that should be smooth. Want some?” Dean offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he’ll try it.” Cas told him. While everyone had been studying sign language, if Cas was there, it was just easier to let him be Sam’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded and led him to sit at the table. “Y/N has some cameras she wants you to look at whenever you’re up for it.” He told him. “She doesn’t want to order one that you don’t like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled softly and nodded, making the ‘whenever’ sign. He had been enjoying learning sign language, giving him something mental to focus on, as opposed to physical. He enjoyed learning with you especially, because you took nice notes. You’d found the best study materials possible, and even ordered books and DVDs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought over your tablet while Mary got him a plate, showing him the cameras. “I made sure that I got the best quality cameras for choices.” You said shyly. “I mean, if you want another brand or whatever, you can just cross them out.” You assured him. “It has to be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled. “He’s going to be fine with whatever.” He assured you. “He’s not picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded in agreement, but looked at the options you set out anyway. He didn’t want to make you feel like this was for nothing. He looked through all of them, enjoying your small notes. He pointed to two, urging you to decide. You nodded. “I’ll surprise you.” You smiled. “Wrap it up and everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked. “Nerd.” He shook his head, ruffling Sam’s hair gently as he passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smiled, shaking her head. “Lunch…” She sat down Sam’s plate. “Lemme know if I need to make something else, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam frowned and shook his head, motioning that it was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at that and went to order the camera quickly. You hoped to have a general web layout in mind soon, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean came back with his own plate. “This cookbook has replaced my girlfriend.” He huffed cutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want things set up before we go full blown baby.” You teased. “You were up until one last night looking at car baby onesies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked. “You started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smirked at you both, eating slowly. He signed to you, asking if Dean had found any. “A couple.” You beamed. “We haven’t ordered them yet because they were on Amazon. I need to get us a PO Box.”  Sam nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can go today?” Mary suggested. “Girl’s day?” She asked, sounding hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “I’d love that.” You agreed instantly. “Stop for some coffee or tea, too?” You offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She said easily. “That’ll be nice.” Dean smiled, thankful that the two of you would get some time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned excitedly. “I’ll go get ready.” You told her. You kissed Dean’s head on the way as you passed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once you and Mary had left, that left the guys to figure out what they wanted to do. “Sam suggested looking up more furniture for the nursery.” Cas said. “I think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “Something I’m always up for.” He nodded eagerly. “I have the crib, so how about a small dresser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, drinking his drink slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe think of painting…” Cas told Dean for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The room’s already painted.” Dean shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam raised his eyebrows then nodded. “He wants to know if you plan to build anything from scratch for Hunter’s room?” Cas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thought for a minute. “Maybe some shelves?” He noted. “I want to make one for the bear we made him, and something with his name, and then maybe a model version of Baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Cas nodded. “Sam’s word.” He said in amusement. “I will agree with that, however. Perhaps I could make something for his wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, man. That’d be awesome.” Dean grinned. “Have anything in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps an art piece, or something of nature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No live bees.” Dean chuckled. “That's my limit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “They are lovely, but no.” He shook his head. “I have time to make it perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled, knowing it would be. Cas would put a lot of thought and care into whatever he chose for the newest Winchester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can find some clothes, too.” Dean smiled. “Put them all on a wishlist so we can order them once the PO Box is set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled on his shirt, asking if there could be some flannel. Dean nodded. “I’m sure that she’d love that, actually. And yes, you can get him some nerdy stuff.” He teased his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened, happy with that. Cas chuckled. “He says thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “This is going to be great.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, does Hunter have a middle name?” Mary asked as she drove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t talked about it.” You shook your head. “But I was gonna ask Dean...maybe Samuel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary glanced at you fondly for a moment. “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “He made sure Dean would come home.” You shrugged. “It seems right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet.” She smiled. “I’m sure Dean will love that.” She nodded. “You have been so good for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him.” You smiled shyly. “So much.” You told her, watching out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he found you.” She nodded. “You’re so perfect together.” She reached over and patted your knee. “Hunter is going to have the best parents. It’ll be nice to be there for a baby again. Sam was only 6 months old when I died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You looked at her. “Dean’s never told me the story. Which is understandable.” You noted. “He's just started getting more into the entire past thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s rough to even think about.” She nodded. “That’s what got their father into hunting.” She explained. “And what led to his death in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” You felt for her and the boys. “I can't imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached over and patted your hand. “It’s alright, I think we’ve accepted it a lot. I know they have.” She shrugged a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded sadly. “You’re a strong person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to be to be involved with a Winchester.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed at that, smiling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>